elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominion Navy
The Dominion NavyOutdated Dominion Broadsheet was the naval force of the First Aldmeri Dominion, Second Aldmeri Dominion, and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. It is and was one of the most powerful navies ever to set sail on the oceans of Nirn. History The Aldmeri Dominion Navy has been used extensively in wars over the hundreds of years in its existence. From the Battle of the Red RingThe Great War to the battles in the Alliance War, the Navy has been deployed all across Tamriel. Alliance War During the Alliance War the navy fought several conflicts against the Sea Vipers, Maormer pirates that took advantage of the Alliance War by harassing the Aldmeri Dominion. Several Dominion ships are sunk by the Sea Vipers. Evidence of this is in the quest "Cast Adrift" where the Sea Vipers used magical storms to sink the Dominion Ships.Events of They also used scouting ships near Bleakrock Isle.Dialogue with Tillrani Snow-Bourne Tiber Wars Sometime in between the Alliance War and the Tiber Wars the First Aldmeri Dominion fell and the Second Aldmeri Dominion rose. The Second Aldmeri Dominion was an alliance between the Summerset Isles and Valenwood.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion When the Tiber Wars started the infantry forces of the Dominion are easily pushed back, but the navy held firm. They terrorized the Cape of the Blue Divide and the Topal Bay. However, despite the navy's best efforts, eventually the Dominion fell to the Empire due to the intervention of the Numidium, and peace came to the Summerset Isles. War of the Isle After the Empire conquered the Second Aldmeri Dominion, the Summerset Isles still had war. In the year 3E 110, King Orgnum of the Maormer launched an invasion on the Summerset Isles that nearly succeeded. The Imperial Navy, Summerset Isles Navy, and the Psijic Order came together to defend the Maormer. During the battle, a massive storm came in and destroyed the Maormer fleet and killed King Orgnum.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles The Psijics are credited for the creation of said storm. Great War After the Oblivion Crisis, the Empire was extremely weakened and some of the provinces began to break away. One of these provinces was the Summerset Isles. It went on to form the Third Aldmeri Dominion and controlled the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and the new states of Anequina and Pellitine, which are formed from what used to be Elsweyr. Eventually, war broke out between the Empire and the Dominion in a war known as the Great War. One of the battles of the war was the Aldmeri Campaign for the Imperial City, in which the Imperial and Dominion navies had epic clashes on Lake Rumare whilst massive ground battles occurred on Red Ring Road. Here the Dominion navy eventually won over the Imperial navy and the Aldmeri Dominion took the Imperial City. Known Dominion ships *''The Falconer, a Dominion ship that was destroyed by the Maormer during the events of . *''The Peregrine, a Dominion ship that appears in The Elder Scrolls Online. Category:Fleets Category:Lore: Factions